Sims Pickle Sauce
Sims: Pickle Sauce, formerly "Pickle Sauce: A Sims Production" & "Sims: Burger Bar", is the indirect spinoff of Sims: Your Life and will merge two characters from Sims: Your Way & Sims: Your Life. A pilot episode for the show is in Season 8, however, became a whole series. Critics have stated that the series has a 7.5/10, hinting that this is a 'theatrical mastermind peace dealing with two complete opposities who have no idea where their futures will lead too.' On October 8, 2017, LinkMe officially revealed plans for a possible revival for the show, with the creator saying that the series shot a series finale, but never aired it, since LinkMe wanted to air other series. If LinkMe aired a series finale, it would be great. On June 3, 2018, the series was officially planned for a third season of 13 episodes, to air in August, 2018. This is due to Sims: This is Downtown adblocks and duration-periods, putting the slot for the series as definite. On June 13, 2018, the third season's airdate was moved to 2019 schedule for March 21, 2019 premiere, and will have its first 3 episodes premiere on that date. It will premiere alongside Melissa Kane, with six new characters: #Bunny Dyers - A cheery and a new employee of Pickle Sauce who has replaced Caitlyn at the counter. She is a new friend to Caitlyn and Tori, and learns that her own world will turn upside down by what's to come in these adventures. She is a rich city girl who finds out that being in a small town has its benefits. #Joan Dyers - Bunny's mother Joan wants to take Pickle Sauce all to herself, only for Bunny to disagree. Disputes and arguments cause Bunny to take matters into her own hands, with the help of Caitlyn, Tori and Jean of course. #Tom Hastes - Bonnie's new love interest, who is the new invester for Pickle Sauce, but makes significant changes costing everything. #Noah Thurston - Caitlyn's old high school friend and ex- love interest (or maybe more?) who is keeping a secret from both Caitlyn and someone else. He is now a model working at Fashion High, with Caitlyn seeing all eyes for him. #Callie de la Cruz - A chef who Jean has befriended at culinary school, only for her to be in an abusive relationship with her husband, who she is scared of. #Twan Lakewood - The love interest of Tori who has immigration issues. Plot When Tori (from Sims: Your Way) moves away from Westside to go to Sunset Mall, she meets Caitlyn (from ''Sims: Your Life) ''on which both need money for their future. When both of them become best friends and learn more about one another, this bond turns inseparable. 26 episodes are ordered for the first season, however, the order split into two seasons. However, in season 2, another episode was shot as the fourth episode. Kristy will return, along with Carol who is the boss of Tori. '''Season 3 - '''It's four years past and Pickle Sauce has not been the best lately. It has been destroyed after Hurricane Pickle came through and destroyed Sunset Mall. But things won't turn all so gloomy in the sunshine, as Caitlyn and Tori reunite to save their old place from adversity and destruction. Cast *Caitlyn Charlton *Tori Tonkin *Jean Charlton *Kristy Charlton (Season 1 - 2) *Melissa Peterman as Bonnie Wheeler *Bunny Dyers *Joan Dyers *Rebecca Hastes *Callie de la Cruz *Noah Thurston *Twan Lakewood Season 1 (2015) Season 2 (2015-16) Season 2 was officially ordered on April 24, 2016. The producers said that they were focusing on Sims: This is Downtown, and soon managed to find space for Pickle Sauce. 24 episodes are ordered for this season. Season 3 (2019) Category:Sims: Pickle Sauce Category:Spinoffs